Overtale Adventures
by NinjasDontRead
Summary: It's been at least two months since everyone was released from the underground. Getting settled, having fun, random winking, stuttering, yawning, NYEH HEH HEH'ing, etc. and bad puns is all this story is about.
1. - Don't Forget Your Jacket

Frisk yawned. It had been at least two months since all of the underground had come up to the surface, and as their ambassador, they were worn out. It was a tough job, but they could handle it.

They lived with their somewhat of a family; Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and them. Undyne and Alphys bought a house together, across the street from where they lived. Asgore lived separately from the others, choosing to be solitary, and punishing himself by being alone. Mettaton and Napstablook lived a block or so away, but visited often. All of the others are scattered around, living peacefully with the humans.

"Good morning my child." Toriel called, coming into Frisk's room, sitting next to them on the bed. They smiled, and whispered a faint "Morning." back.

"Breakfast is ready when you want it. Better to eat it now though, Papyrus is going to eat all of it if you don't get there soon." She got up from the bed a walked off towards the dining room, and Frisk followed close behind, yawning.

"Hello, Human! We have omelettes for breakfast, but if it's not your taste, I have some spaghetti you can have!" The skeleton swiftly pulled up spaghetti from nowhere, and Frisk politely shook their head.

"Suit yourself!" Papyrus hungrily ate the spaghetti in under twenty seconds, and Frisk wondered where all that spaghetti went if he was just hollow bones. They decided it was best to not be thought about, shrugged, and moved on.

They tugged on Papyrus' scarf, and tilted their head, mouthing "Sans." It's not that they didn't like to talk, they just thought they only should when they needed to. Or just sometimes to work out their voice, they liked the sound of it.

"Oh, he's upstairs. Probably sleeping, just like usual..." He shrugged and continued to eat some more.

Frisk ate, and finished their omelette, and had some milk to go along with it. After they put their plate in the sink to wash later, they sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

Alphys had gotten them into anime, so they decided to watch one about some half-demon exorcist. Papyrus decided to come over and watch it with them, but got bored about eight minutes in.

He took out his laptop, and started gaming furiously, screaming something about killing someone with a scythe, and to stop trying to kill him.

"Bro, could you quit the yelling? It's starting to get on my nerves." Sans said, coming down the stairs groggily.

Papyrus took his headphones off his 'ears' and practically yelled, "What?" Then continued his gaming, without all the screaming this time.

Sans sighed. "Nevermind." He glanced around the room, blinking a few times to see straight, obviously just woken up from a deep sleep. "Hey kiddo, how's it going?" He chuckled, while Frisk gave him a thumbs up, smiling back at the skeleton.

"That's good." He patted them on the head, and walked towards the kitchen, where Toriel was washing some of the dishes. Frisk followed him, and pulled on her adoptive mom's clothes, saying quietly that they could take over with washing.

"If you insist." She smiled, and Frisk went over and grabbed their little yellow colored stool to stand on, still too short to reach the sink.

"Morning, Tori." Sans said, looking up at her.

"Good morning, Sans." She said looking back at him, smiling. Her eyes drifted back to Frisk, watching them work hard on scrubbing off all of the extra food from the dishes.

"Heh. The kid's sure working hard…"

Frisk kept scrubbing in the silence forming in the room, cleaning off another porcelain plate.

"It seems everyone has moved to another room! I shall come join the fun as well!" Papyrus broke the awkward silence between everyone, and made Toriel and Frisk jump, resulting in a loud crash as a plate fell, and broke in half.

"Geez, Pap. You sure do bring trouble." Sans snorted.

"I'm so sorry, human! I will help you clean up the mess! And Sans, I do not bring trouble, I bring happiness!"

"Bro, it was just a metaphor."

Frisk nodded their head, understanding it was just an accident, and cleaned up the broken plate in a few minutes, with just a broom, and some help from Papyrus.

They tapped Toriel, and asked if they had any bandaids around the house, not sure if they did, mostly because nobody got hurt a lot.

"Oh dear. Have you hurt yourself? Those plates… Maybe we should buy paper ones from now on." They said that the plate had scratched them, but it didn't hurt too much, and held up their finger, blood trickling down their hand.

"I'll go check. Wait here, okay?" Frisk nodded, and stood their holding up their finger, trying not to let it bleed so much.

"Does it hurt a lot, Frisk?" Sans asked pointing to their finger. "I can fix it up for ya, you know."

"I guess if you want to." Frisk shrugged, talking fairly quietly.

The skeletons eye glowed blue, putting his bony hand gently around their injured hand, getting a little blood on it in the process. The hum of his magic circled around them, as if they were in a bubble. Frisk laughed a little, his healing magic tickling their skin.

They then heard a door shut upstairs, assuming it was Toriel coming back down with their bandaid.

Sans' eye stopped glowing, taking his hand off of Frisk's finger, - which was now somewhat healed, only the small cut remaining - seconds before Toriel came back holding up a small bandaid.

"Oh? It's stopped bleeding already! Well, let's still keep the bandaid on it, just in case you accidently get any dirt into it. And no more cleaning dishes today, alright?

"Okay." They said smiling up at Toriel.

Sans started walking back towards the stairs, waving a hand back at the two, still in the kitchen.

"I'm going back to sleep. See ya later."

"Wait, Sans?" Toriel called back to the skeleton.

"Yeah, Tori?"

"Come back here for a second, would you?" He came back into the kitchen, and if he had eyebrows, he would've had a questioning expression of his face.

"Let me see your hand. Your left one."

"Uhh…" He hesitated, and then glanced at Frisk just so they would notice, and understand.

He held out his blood stained hand, and Toriel inspected it.

"Hm. Just ketchup I suppose." Toriel said letting go of Sans' hand.

Sans turned around again, heading back upstairs, winking at Frisk as he walked by.

"Well, since we have really nothing better to do, would you like to come help me pick up groceries, my child?" Toriel asked Frisk, smiling.

They nodded their head smiling, because they loved to help shop whenever they could, mostly because of their old abusive parents, who really didn't care whether they were covered in blood, lying dead on the floor, or standing next to them.

"Alright then. Grab your jacket Frisk, it is October 11th still too cold to not put at least a sweatshirt on."

They did, grabbing their navy blue jacket, and red scarf Papyrus had given them for their birthday, which was now on August 5th, the day they had brought the monsters up from the underground.

Toriel had gotten a driving license, so they got into her gray colored van, big enough to fit almost all of their friends in it.

Since Frisk was 11 years old when they went to Mt. Ebott, and they had their 'birthday' a little while ago, technically, they were 12. Old enough to ride in the front seat, up with Toriel.

They got to the store, getting interesting looks from the people around them. Mostly from people who had just moved to around here, or from tourists who thought they were hallucinating, insane, or seeing cosplayers.

Mostly everyone else though, had gotten used to monsters around town, and just looked at them the same as they would anyone else.

It was a Sunday, one day before they started their regular school week once again, and work at a different school for Toriel.

Sans had a part time job, but really never went to it, and surprisingly never got fired for some odd reason.

Papyrus was an extreme gamer, streaming a ton, and got donations occasionally.

Mettaton and Napstablook had their own channel on YouTube, and had over eight thousand subscribers already, in only one month's time.

Alphys was an extreme cosplayer, and actually a really good singer, and went to conventions a lot, getting prizes at cosplay contests. Sometimes just going as herself, with a lab coat on can win her first place for the 'amazing handmade monster skin'.

Undyne really didn't do anything, unless they really needed it. She could cook, and decided it was good enough for her.

Once the two were done grocery shopping, they packed up their bags of food, and drove back home, to be greeted by Papyrus on the couch, intrigued by some anime, screaming something about some guy named Alphonse, and that he looked like Undyne.

Actually, he did, in some ways.

They moved to the kitchen, carrying four heavy bags at once, setting them up on the lowest part of the counter, where they could reach.

It was around 3 in the afternoon, and they hadn't had lunch yet. Toriel heard their stomach grumble, and asked if they wanted some late lunch.

Frisk nodded, and Toriel opened the cupboard, pulling out a can of tomato soup, along with some bread and cheese from the refrigerator.

It was ready In about 10 minutes, and Frisk ate it hungrily as if they hadn't eaten in days.

"Well, I guess you were hungry." Toriel chuckled.

Frisk brought the bowl to the sink, and put some water into it. They also put their spoon in there with it, while throwing away one of the paper plates they had gotten from the store.

Frisk didn't do anything else productive for the rest of the day, mostly reading and watching going back and forth between the two. It was eventually 9:30, and they went to bed, getting tucked in by Toriel.

"Good night Frisk." She kissed them on the head. "Sweet dreams, my child."

And they drifted off into a good, deep sleep.


	2. - Drink Your Milk

I do have an OC(?) in this chapter. He probably wont show up again whoops

HE WILL RENAME NAMELESS AFTER SOME REVIEWS ABOUT AN OC AND TRUST ME I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL.

(just assume he moved to someplace named Dalfaenus Alter)

:) Also sorry for short chapter! It just kind of turned out this way!

Also all of these reviews and favoriting is honestly making me the happiest Ninja in the world.

Thank you guys 3

-Ninja

/cough STRANGER DANGER PEOPLE

"Human? I think it is time for you to wake up! Toriel has delicious toast ready for you downstairs! I should know, because I am the master at cooking, but she has defeated me!"

Frisk woke up, sitting up a little straighter, while rubbing their eyes to see things somewhat cleary. They got out of bed, and glanced at the clock, which read 7:14am. Their eyes opened wide, and they dashed around their room, putting their sweater on, while trying to brush their short hair.

Frisk ran downstairs from their bedroom, and down into the dining room, where two slices of buttered toast sat there waiting for them on their plate.

They sat down, and ate one slice, sighing contently. Her adoptive mother's cooking was so good. Frisk had eaten some of Papyrus' cooking, it had tasted… interesting. Honestly, they thought he was a good cook, but just needed some practice. Maybe they could persuade him somehow to learn from Toriel.

They glanced at the clock behind them, still chewing on their toast, faster now, because they realized they had wasted time thinking.

Frisk finished their toast, left the plate on the table, politely asking for Papyrus to put it away for them, and left the milk untouched on the table. They started running to grab their bag, faster than you could say "breakfast".

Papyrus called behind them, yelling something else about how you needed to drink your milk or else you'd end up like Ed.

Frisk had no idea who Ed was, and why he didn't like milk, but honestly didn't care at the moment. They waved goodbye to everyone, and ran to school.

They knew that they had the van, and could easily get a ride to school, but liked the chill of the morning air, and enjoyed a little time to themselves every once in awhile.

They weren't really close friends with anyone at school, but got a few waves, or smiles every now and then in the halls.

Most kids there were either afraid of them for bringing the monsters up, fascinated by their bravery, or just shrugged it off, and didn't honestly care whether there were monsters around, or humans.

Frisk made it to school, and went through their morning classes like usual, finishing their homework before it became actual homework. They made it to lunch time, and got the ham and cheese sandwich with an apple for lunch. They sat alone at a table, welcoming anyone who really wanted to sit with them, or had nowhere else to sit. A kid they didn't know sat down with them, a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey." He said.

"Um. Hello…"

"So you're that kid that brought those monsters up from the underground?"

"Uh, yes. I am!" Frisk said smiling more.

"Woah. So, are your parents both monsters?" He asked them, looking intrigued.

"I guess so. I only have a mom though…"

"Is she scary?" his eyes went wide.

Frisk laughed a little. "Occasionally."

"Do people think any of the monsters are scary?"

"Hm." Frisk thought for a moment, then said, "Sans maybe."

"Sans? Like the font?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Comic Sans... " Frisk whispered to themself, giggling a little. "I guess so!"

"What is he?"

"A skeleton." They answered shrugging. "He picks me up after school if you want to meet him."

"Wow, really?" He grinned. "Okay!"

They went back to classes for the day, getting all of their math homework done at the last second, before class actually started. They finished just in time, and got all of the answers right.

The bell finally rang, signaling for everyone to leave the building, and their new friend sprinted to room 308 where Frisk was waiting.

"I walk home, so I'm in no hurry!" He said, giving them a thumbs up.

"I walk home too, but not alone." They said, shrugging.

They walked out the door, where Sans was waiting by the door, hands in his pocket, smiling when Frisk walked outside.

"Hey kiddo, who's this?" Sans gestured to him, who gazed in awe up at the skeleton.

"This is one of my friends. He said he wanted to meet you!" Frisk said, smiling.

"Me? You must talk a lot about us, huh kiddo?" He turned towards their new friend, who just blinked at him.

"Well, nice to meet ya, kid. I'm Sans." He held out his hand, which he shook gently.

"Woah. Your hand feels so cool!" He said, fascinated.

Sans chuckled, and let go of the boy's hand. "C'mon Frisk, Pap is waiting at home for us to watch some more of that anime he likes. Don't tell him I'm sleeping." He winked at them.


	3. - Nightmare Deja Vu

My jokes aren't even that humerus.

Dunno why you guys like them.

Weird.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Sans gasped awake, left eye glowing blue, brightly. Tears rolled down his cheek at the same dream, replaying over and over again in his mind.

He sat up, to see the door open a crack, and Frisk's head poking through it with a worried expression on their face.

They immediately rushed over to Sans, without even asking what was wrong, and hugged him, causing the skeleton to tear up a little more at the sudden warmth of the hug.

"Sorry, kiddo. Didn't mean to make you worry there." They shook their head, still hugging him, tightly.

Sans rustled their hair, smiling, while wiping his tears off his face.

The first day they bought the house, and went shopping to get things for their rooms, Sans had a brilliant idea that in everyone's room there should be a dry erase board that Frisk could write on, if they didn't want to speak at the moment.

They went over to the board, and wrote swiftly, and held it up to him.

 _Did you have a bad nightmare?_

Sans nodded his head, eye flashing blue as he recalled it.

 _What happened?_ Frisk tilted their head. They then erased it, and wrote once again. _You don't have to tell me if you don't want to._

"Thanks." He hesitated for a moment, then began again. "It started off with me running through the forest, near Snowdin, which is rare since I never usually run."

Frisk nodded their head, indicating he could continue.

"I kept screaming something, until I understood I was called Papyrus's name. I stopped somewhere, and fell on my knees, seeing him down on the ground, headless, lying motionless in the snow." Sans sniffed, but couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. "I've had this dream haunting me ever since you last reset because of Asriel."  
They flinched, remembering it clearly. Frisk then thought for a moment, writing something down as they went.

 _Want to come with me to go tell Alphys? She could maybe help you figure out what's causing this same nightmare to keep happening when you sleep._

The skeleton glanced at the ceiling, then looked back down at them. "Alright. We can go see Dr. Alphys. She does know what's up sometimes, doesn't she?" He paused again then said, "That dream had me chilled to the bone!" He said, winking.

Frisk smiled, and he smiled back, standing up from his bed. He looked down at himself, snorting. "Guess I should get into some real clothes after this, huh?"

They then got the message to leave, going downstairs to where Papyrus was sleeping with his mouth open, drooling all over the red chair he was sitting in.

They giggled quietly, not wanting to wake him up so early in the morning. It was about 4am, before school on Thursday, and Frisk wanted to be quick so they would have time to go back to bed, and sleep soundly, after all this was over.

"Ready to go, Frisk?" Sans asked, coming down in his usual outfit. White shirt, blue hoodie, black shorts with a white stripe down either side, and white slippers he usually wore when he got up in the morning.

They nodded their head, skipping, as they walked across the street to go over to Undyne and Alphys's house.

Sans knocked on the door, - loudly, though he wasn't even trying - and Undyne groggily answered the door, bags under her bloodshot eyes. Frisk assumed she and Alphys had watched too much anime last night.

"Oh, Sans. And Frisk, nice to… uh… see you. Want to see Alphys?" She said squinting at them, the face being obvious she hadn't gotten much sleep.

Frisk nodded their head, and practically had their eardrums burst as Undyne yelled to Alphys at the other end of the house. Or downstairs, it really depended on what she was doing that certain day.

"Y-yes?" She came to the door, looking at the two standing outside her doorway. "Frisk! And Sans? What are you two doing here at this time of er… day?" She glanced outside, where it was still pitch black outside despite it being past nighttime.

"Nothing much, really. Frisk suggested I come here to tell you about my nightmare I've been having for a while now."

"O-oh. Okay then. C-come sit down! We can t-talk about it there, okay?" Sans shrugged, but nodded, and followed Alphys downstairs into her basement make-shift lab. Frisk followed close behind them, trailed finally by Undyne who looked like she had just woke up from a party, and blacked out on everything that had happened, and what was happening this second.

"Now tell me about your dream."

Sans explained once again what happened, while Undyne fell backwards on the stairs, going out cold, and snoring loudly.

"Hm. I-I see. Well, I could find the memory that's causing that dream, erase it if you wanted, or show you something to make you f-forget about it without any real science things involved?"

He pondered the thought for a minute, and then frowned. He turned towards Frisk asking them, "I dunno, Frisk. I'm fine really. I'll probably forget it soon enough, knowing myself." He said hopefully.

Frisk looked at him, tilting their head, and mouthing, _I never said I was forcing you to do this. You can back out if you want to, there's no one stopping you._ They smiled at him, thankful he had known how to read people's lips.

He sighed, shifting positions in the hardwood chair he was sitting in downstairs.  
"Do whatever you think is best, Al. You usually know what's best, right?"

Alphys blushed of embarrassment, "I mean, n-not all the time." She then glanced at Undyne, passed out on the stairs. She sighed. "Alright. But can you have Frisk go back to bed? It's only about 4:37 right now, but kids their age need sleep, don't you?" She smiled at Frisk, who smiled back nodding their head, running back upstairs, jumping over the fallen oversized fish, and skipping out the door merrily humming to themselves, thankful they got to go back to sleep.

They made sure no cars were coming, and ran across the street faster than you could say 'Skeleton'.

Frisk opened the door to their own house quietly, throwing off their shoes, and tiptoeing upstairs, back into their own bed, sighing contently.

They just hoped Sans was going to be alright.


	4. - Orange Umbrella

Sorry for not uploading a chapter in a while guys!

I just haven't had the motivation to write lately, haha.

If you were waiting I'm sorry I took longer than expected…

Whoops

Hope you all are oak-ay with these tree jokes.

Im unbe-leaf-able huh?

I should probably stop...

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Sans thankfully came back okay, fast asleep on the couch in no time. He still was, when Frisk finally came back downstairs, dressed and ready for school.

Toriel was already in the kitchen, making eggs on toast, which smelled heavenly.

"Good morning, Frisk. Did you sleep well?"

They shrugged, going over and hugging their adoptive mother for a few moments before finding their place at the table.

Papyrus came down the stairs, appearing to be well rested, and hungry.

"Hello human! You look tired. Did you get enough rest last night?" He sat down, waiting for an answer.

They shrugged again, rubbing one of their eyes to try and wake themselves up a little more.

Breakfast was ready in no time, and everyone but Sans ate every single crumb on their plate.

Everyone put their plates in the sink to clean later, and Papyrus went off to his laptop to of course, play games.

Frisk and Toriel put on their coats, and drove to school, getting there at 7:43am.

"Have a great day, my child." She kissed Frisk on the head, which made them smile brightly, hugging her back.

They practically leaped out of the vehicle, running with a bounce in their step into the building.

School of course, was not Frisk's favorite thing to do, but could bare with it. They were better in their English class, where they could let their imagination go wild on a single piece of paper.

Soon enough they found out in their math class today, they were going to have a substitute for no reason whatsoever.

They were curious about this, but shrugged it off soon enough thinking it probably was just private family business or something.

Lunch passed by pretty quickly, Frisk downing their ham and cheese sandwich from the cafeteria.

They made it to math class, to be greeted by a woman in her late twenties, with long dark brown hair.

She had glasses, and was skinny and tall, with a pleasant expression on her face.

"Hello class, I'm Ms. Castaneda, your substitute for the day. Would you mind going around the room and saying your names?"

Knowing that the question wasn't an option, someone on the other side of the room started.

Once someone said their name, Ms. Castaneda nodded, and repeated their name, glueing it into her head.

Frisk sat in the second to middle row in their math class, and was friends with everyone in the room. Everyone there knew they rarely spoke, if even a whisper every so often, and knew they had no gender, just shrugging it off accepting it casually.

It got to their row, and slowly crept up to them. Since they rarely spoke, they had a whiteboard to say things to the teacher.

They held up the board, which read Frisk on it.

"Frisk, huh?" She paused repeating the name quietly. "Does she-"

Everyone in the class looked up, and said in unison, "It's they."

They were suddenly filled with determination knowing that their friends had got their back.

Meanwhile, our sub looked frightened, swallowing, and then started again. "Do they normally not talk, or do they just do this for fun?" She said slowly this time, not trying to make another mistake.

"No, they just don't talk usually." Someone named Jake said from across the room.

Our teacher just nodded, and moved on, speaking more slowly this time, making sure she didn't mess up on anyone this time.

After that, they finished up math class with poor Ms. Castaneda still looking spooked from a while earlier.

As Frisk was scurrying out the door, their sub tapped them, making them tilt their head in response.

"Sorry, Frisk. I didn't know about… You know…" She looked guiltily at them, waiting for a response.

They whispered quietly it was fine, and smiled to her, walking out of the room to go to their next class.

The day seemed to go by in a flash, the final bell ringing for the day, releasing everyone from the building.

Frisk skipped to the door, to see that it was raining, but squinted through all the raindrops, and saw Sans outside waiting with a large orange umbrella.

They then immediately ran outside to greet him, thanking him gratefully for still coming to walk them home.

"Hey, kiddo don't sweat it. I did make a promise I'd walk you home everyday after school, right? I'm not a guy to usually break promises, that's probably why I never agree to many of them."

He chuckled, Frisk holding the huge umbrella now, just tall enough to hold it so it wouldn't touch Sans' head.

They got home just in time, before it started pouring like crazy out.

Papyrus, they assumed was probably upstairs gaming, as he wasn't in the living room as he usually is.

Sans, already, was on one of their living room chairs, in a state of sleeping, and just 'resting his eye sockets'.

They decided to sit on the couch near him, thinking about what they could do for Halloween.

Frisk got very excited at this topic, mostly because they had never gone out for the holiday before.

This year, they had talked with everyone else, who all decided to go as each other.

Everyone laughed about it, but had all agreed to it, even Asgore. Undyne, still technically the captain of the royal guard, had his number, and invited him over, for that occasion.

Toriel didn't seem to mind surprisingly, but still despised him for what he'd done to the other children.

It was nice to see him again, and he looked more cheerful when he saw everyone together.

They suddenly realized they hadn't talked to anyone about their other parents, and decided later they would tell someone. Probably Sans, mostly because he listens really well, somewhat surprisingly.

Frisk also realized it was almost 5 o'clock, meaning Toriel would come home in a few minutes, from the school she worked at.

"Hello, my child." She suddenly came in the door, opening it kind of quietly. "How was your day?"

They grabbed the dry erase board nearest to them, and wrote, Good! How was yours?

"It was oak-ay!" She winked, and they laughed, immediately waking Sans up.

"I'm stumped, Tori." She started laughing, and soon everyone was smiling.

Frisk, suddenly wrote very fast on their board, holding it up so both of them could see.

I'm over-elm-ed!

Sans expression looked so proud, he looked like his best friend just won the Nobel peace prize.

"Good one, kiddo."


	5. - Demon Spawns

Sorry for no chapters in a while!

Had a little writers block :)

Hope it was worth the wait haha.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿_

Frisk woke to the sound of Papyrus yelling for help.

They immediately ran to where his voice was coming from, and their eyes widened at the sight.

There was an obviously older man in a black shirt, pants, mask, and boots, holding a gun.

Sans showed up only a few moments later, lifting the guy in the air, urging his brother to take his gun away from him.

"Hey Pap, can you grab his weapon?" He said, left eye glowing blue with magic.

He grabbed it with ease, being taller definitely had its advantages. "What do I do with it?"

"Just set it on the ground."

He did, setting it closer to Frisk, when all of a sudden the older man spoke, quite loudly. "Am I just going to be ignored over here, you demon spawns?"

Sans narrowed his eyes, while Papyrus backed away from the gun a little more.

"We aren't demons, pal."

"Oh really? Then why did you murder one of our people?" His deep voice sounded very intimidating.

Sans and Frisk froze, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

Papyrus was confused for a moment, then in shock as well.

"We didn't do anything. They just got sick… There was nothing we could do."

"Nothing you could do, huh? Why didn't you just bring them back to us, where we could heal them?" He glared at Sans, just now noticing Frisk in the room.

"And now you're keeping other humans hostage?" He gestured in Frisk's direction.

They shook their head furiously, while hugging Sans' leg, to try and get the message across, that they were not being held hostage, and that they were living with their adopted family by their own free will.

"I can see you've brainwashed them well." He glanced at Frisk, giving a faint smile at them.

"Once I'm free from this… stuff, we'll escape together okay?"

They just kept clinging to Sans' leg, which was shaking with anger.

"Oh you're not going anywhere buddy. Not until you tell me why you're here, and what you're doing."

"Oh? And I thought since you were an advanced civilization, you'd already know. Guess you aren't smart enough fo-"

He lost his temper right then, slamming him in the wall, hard enough to bruise him at least, but not too hard to break the wall.

"I asked you a question. I would like some answers." Sans brought the man close to his face, then slammed him against the floor.

Frisk shivered, remember getting slammed into the corridor's walls, time and time again.

They then suddenly turned to him, asking if he was alright.

The last time he used this much power, he almost passed out.

"I'm fine, kiddo. Don't worry about me okay? Worry about Papyrus over there, heh." He pointed with his other hand, towards his brother sleeping on the floor.

Frisk ran over to him, shaking him awake.

He still didn't wake up. They just assumed he was probably just tired, after all, it was about two in the morning.

"Isn't it obvious, though? I came here to kill all of you monsters, and I'll end up saving a child in the end too."

Sans sighed, knowing exactly what to do.

"Hey, Frisk?" They turned around to look at him, cocking their head to the side. "Go get Tori up."

They hesitated, trying to figure out what he was planning, smiling back at him, giving him a thumbs up.

They ran into Toriel's room, where she was sound asleep on her purple and white bed.

Frisk shook her a little, grabbing the whiteboard nearest to them.

 _Someone is here from the war, trying to murder all the monsters._

They had Toriel read it, erased, then wrote again.

 _He said he wants to kill all of you, while "saving" me in the end._

She looked mad now, and grabbed Frisk's hand, storming out the door.

"Where is he?"

They pointed to Papyrus' room, and suddenly their adoptive mother, picked them up in her arms, and practically went at the speed of light to Papyrus' room.

"Oh look. Here's another one. A female, too."

"You're _never_ in a billion years going to take my child away from me."

"Oh really now? I will in about, say, three minutes. It's obvious this guy over here is loosing power. Fast."

Toriel apologetically looked at Sans, then told him to stop holding him.

"But Tori-"

"No buts, Sans."

"Fine, alright. Just, somebody get his gun, before he gets it back."

Frisk jumped out of their mother's warm arms, clinging onto the gun for dear life. It made them uncomfortable holding it, but they really didn't want to go away from their family, or see them go too.

Sans released him from his grasp, and the man went straight for Frisk.

They jumped out of the way in no time, having dodged many attacks harder than that before.

"Oh come on. You do know that these monsters are just brainwashing you? Into thinking that they actually love you, just so they can kill you in the end."

Papyrus woke up with a jolt in the corner, hearing the words "kill", and "monsters".

"Hey! No one shall talk about my bestest friend that way!" Papyrus angrily pushed the man to the ground, not harming him, but just to shock him for a moment.

Toriel was deep in thought for a moment, then whispered something to Sans', that wasn't audible from across the room.

The man got back up again, while Papyrus wasn't looking at him.

He lunged at Frisk, catching them off guard, and holding them close.

"There, there. It's all right."

They couldn't think of any way else out from his grasp, so finally they decided it was probably the only way to escape.

They bit him, hard, still clutching his gun, escaping from his clutches, running immediately over to Sans, and Toriel.

He yelped in pain, and Frisk frowned at their actions.

All of a sudden, Sans lifted the man out the window, which was opened by Toriel, and threw him and his gun, to the other side of the street, where Undyne and Alphys were.

The man fainted, as Undyne sprinted down the stairs, coming outside, where she saw the man, and went back inside the house, waking Alphys up too.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I'm going back to bed, how about you guys?"

Frisk nodded their head, asking for Toriel to tuck them in again.

She agreed, as Sans put Papyrus back to bed, and then put himself to bed.

Everyone thought the same thing, that this would probably happen again, eventually.

But for right now, all they had to do was avoid people like that, unless of course they broke in again.

Then Sans sat upright, suddenly thinking to himself.

 _How did the man get inside?_

Then he realized, knowing his brother, he probably let him in through the window.


	6. - Anime Dinner

For any of you guys wondering, Frisk can talk, but feel very uncomfortable at the sound of their own voice.

This is just how OTA Frisk is…

Just a heads up for any of you wondering why they only talked a lot in that one chapter, is probably because they only talk a lot around people they are comfortable with? (maybe?)

I know have a tumblr! If any of you guys have questions about stuff, just ask on there…

Yeahhhh

Anyways.

And yes.

Pressing tab is your friend, but apparently they hate me in this story.

"So kid, there's a new teacher at your school?" Sans held Frisk's hand, with his other one stuffed in his pocket.

They nodded their head, whispering to him that it was that man that had tried to murder everyone.

His eye flashed blue for a split second, making the very observant Frisk frown.

"You shouldn't let that get you down though, right? I mean, what's the old fart doing besides teaching?"

They quietly said that he was only teaching, but at the same time, announcing to their whole class that monsters were all terrible creatures, and should be stayed away from.

Sans snorted, and thought for a few moments before speaking again.

"Welp. If that's the case, you can just be there to say otherwise, huh kid?"

Frisk nodded their head, smiling up at the slightly taller skeleton.

"And we're here. That was fast, wasn't it kiddo?"

They nodded their head again, opening the door to the smell of fresh out of the oven, butterscotch pie.

"There goes Tori again, spoiling us with her great pies."

"Brother? Is that you I hear?" Papyrus suddenly came down the stairs, somehow, crying.

"Pap? What's wrong?" Sans immediately looked ready to murder someone again.

Frisk shivered, the look he made looking familiar, but they couldn't understand why.

"H-his dad… s-sacrificed himself to save e-everyone else there!" More tears streamed down his face as he clung to his brother, on his knees.

"Frisk? Do you know what he's talking about?" The smaller skeleton looked confused, and wanting to comfort his teary-eyed brother but not sure how to.

They thought for a moment, at what he could be talking about, until they understood.

"Anime!" They said triumphantly, in a normal talking voice, which sounded like yelling to them.

As Frisk pointed their finger in the air for a few more seconds, they turned back to a grinning Sans, who was trying not to laugh right in Papyrus' face.

"It's n-not funny Sans!" He sniffed loudly, which ended up with Sans laughing even more.

"What is all this racket about?" Toriel peeked around the corner from the kitchen, with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh! My child, you are home! I hope the smell did not spoil the surprise for you!" She smiled warmly, and Frisk smiled back.

Meanwhile, Sans was being picked up by his brother, who had stopped crying now, and fell asleep instantly.

"Sans, you lazybones! Nighttime is for sleeping! It is three o'clock right now, no time for naps!"

As Frisk looked over at the two skeletons, they could see Sans grinning sleepily as he was carried up the stairs.

They smiled, and shook their head, turning back towards their adoptive mother.

"Would you like to come help me make dinner?" They frantically nodded their head, as they always loved cooking with her.

Since they had already finished their homework at school, there was nothing else to do, and cooking was always fun. Especially with Papyrus, trying out new, and interesting recipes, with even more interesting names.

"Alright, could you go set the table please?" Toriel handed them four bowls, four spoons , and a stack of napkins.

They did as she said, and came back to the smell of Toriel cooking some sort of soup.

"Would you grab some carrots from the fridge please?"

Frisk with their socks on the slippery floor, slid over to the fridge and opened it.

Pulling out two whole carrots, they slid back over and set them on the counter next to Toriel.

In only two months, they had grown tall enough to reach the counter, which was for some reason very tall. Even papyrus only stood a little ways above it.

Thankfully the ceilings were low, and there we're always stepping stools, and chairs for reaching higher places.

"My child, there is more than enough soup here for everyone, would you like to invite Undyne and Dr. Alphys over?"

Frisk nodded their head smiling, kissing Toriel before sprinting off to put their sneakers and jacket on.

As they looked for any cars, or anything else passing by, and was in the clear, they crossed the street.

They walked up to their friends' house, and knocked weakly on the door, just loud enough to hear.

"I'll get it!" They heard Undyne yell, throwing something down, rushing to the door to greet them.

"Oh, hey there, punk! What's up?"

Frisk mouthed the word dinner and tilted their head.

"You want us to come over for dinner, huh? Hold on." She suddenly rushed off into another room that led downstairs, and yelled for Alphys.

They waiting by the door, until Undyne came back up with Alphys in her muscular arms, smiling.

"U-um, Undyne? Can you p-put me down now?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Undyne threw her companion closer to the door, and she froze in place, loosing her footing.

"W-woah!" Alphys fell over on her side, unharmed.

Frisk looked worriedly at her, and ran over beside her.

"It's o-okay Frisk, I'm fine." She got herself up as all of them walked to the door.

"So I guess we're going then, right Alphy?" Undyne already had her boots on.

"O-oh yeah. We can c-come over for dinner, w-we haven't had any yet."

Since practically no shoes would fit the anime-obsessed monster, she just went barefoot without a complaint.

"Lead the way!"

As Frisk repeated looking left and right, and across the street, they ran over the tar with the two swiftly following them.

They opened the door, to the soup on the table, and Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel already sitting there.

There we're already two more bowls on the table, along with spoons, and napkins.

Toriel smiled toward the three. "Oh, so you could come over! Help yourselves!"

Frisk took off their shoes and jacket, while Undyne always kept her boots on and somehow magically became clean.

"No complaints from me!" Undyne sat down and slurped her soup in one go.

"Wowie, Undyne! You must be hungry!" Papyrus spoke up and smiled at his friend and idol.

"Oh hey Papyrus! How's your cooking tasting lately?" She talked normally though still eating.

Meanwhile, Frisk and Alphys sat down, and dug in, along with Toriel.

Sans had fallen asleep, as always, but awoke to the sound of his brothers name.

"It's almost edible." Sans snorted as Papyrus looked annoyed back at him.

"I'll have you know that it tastes better than normal! Isn't that right,human?"

They looked up from their soup, and slowly nodded their head.

"I see Frisk agrees it doesn't taste the best either, huh kid?"

Again, they slowly nodded their head back at the two skeletons, and continued eating.

Alphys must've been starving for some reason, because she didn't talk for most of dinner, eating spoonful after spoonful.

After about an hour had passed after the soup had gone, the conversation continued at the table, as Toriel and Frisk got up to clean dishes.

After the dishes were done, Alphys thought it was about time to leave and watch an anime about an apocalyptic world overrun with vampires keeping children captive.

It sounded interesting, and Alphys told Frisk she could show them sometime.

After the two left, Sans fell asleep on the couch, and Papyrus sat next to him, sleepily, eventually falling asleep on the other end.

Toriel put a long blanket on the two, and put Frisk to bed.

It was late enough, a lot of time had passed since dinner, and looking out the window it was pitch black outside.

It was thankfully Saturday, and they got tucked in fairly late by Toriel who was ready for bed as well.

"Goodnight my child. I love you." She kissed them on their head, as Frisk slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


	7. - Thyme Consuming Improvement

If any of you don't know I ship Soriel but won't push it in this fanfic, due to possible wars coming in towards me in waves :)

I finally have a profile so if you want to learn stuff about me, go right ahead.

Thanks for all these follows, favorites, and reviews! All of you make my heart feel all warm and fuzzy inside haha!

:)

_＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿_

"As you all may know, the history between us and monsters has always been rather, well, shaky." Our new history teacher was of all people, the man who had a grudge against the monsters.

"As you all know, the monstrosity that I saw that day, holding one of our own, lifeless in it's arms, made us furious." He continued on.

Frisk made a face, but hid it behind their hand.

Everyone seemed to glance at them every two seconds, worried that they would grow another eye or something.

The teacher looked right at me, as he said, "And someone brought them back to torture humanity all over again."

The whole class turned to look Frisk's way, as they glared daggers towards him. Standing up in their seat, they looked bravely towards the teacher, practically whispering something.

"What did you say?" He snorted and gave them a questioning look.

"I said, that's not true, you… Idiot!" The bell rang signaling the end of the day, as they ran outside to where Sans was standing, surprised at the sudden jolt of energy Frisk usually didn't have after school.

"Woah, kid. You alright there?" They whispered that they'd explain on the way, and put their hand in his, and walked towards home.

A few minutes had passed, and quietly telling the skeleton everything, he just grinned more proudly.

"Yeesh, didn't know you had that in ya, kiddo." Frisk just smiled back at him, as they came across the same old purple colored door, where Papyrus and Toriel were waiting.

Toriel had taken the day off today, for some reason, and Papyrus was always home unless he was cooking with Undyne, or watching anime with Alphys.

"My child, you are home already?" She was wearing her normal purple and white attire, but had an apron covered over it.

She picked Frisk up, and held them in her arms, as they giggled quietly.

No matter how old they would grow to be, being close to Toriel made them feel happy, and warm inside.

"Since I am home today, I decided to make your favorite… Butterscotch pie! I know how much you all like it, and I made enough for multiple people! Dinner is cooking as well, if you want to call some others to have them for a meal first too. Tell them we have special pie, and some lasagna."

Toriel brought out the huge pie, and they decided to call up almost everyone, even Asgore - without telling Toriel of course - and ask them to come over.

Frisk got their cell phone out in their room, and called everyone over.

Alphys and Undyne of course were always free, and Mettaton and Napstablook were bored out of their minds for something to do.

They finally called Asgore, and he seemed reluctant at first, but ended up happily agreeing, with some of their great persuasion.

Ever since everyone came up from the underground to the surface, Asgore had isolated himself away from anyone, but ended up putting Flowey in a pot, and bringing him too.

Frisk was the only one who knew this, though they wouldn't be surprised if even the former king couldn't keep a secret for too long.

Conveniently, everyone piled in at once, except for Asgore. They were pleased with this, and sat on the couch by the door, waiting for someone nobody knew was coming.

Mettaton did all the talking while they waited, and everyone had a good laugh.

Sans had some pie puns ready, and made Papyrus almost spill his lasagna he made with Toriel onto himself.

"Hey kid, you gonna come over and eat with us, or are you going to keep waiting for your invisible friend to walk through the-" All of a sudden there was knocking, and Frisk opened the door, grinning with a small wave.

"Door…" The skeleton continued, whipping around to see Toriel's expression change dramatically.

"H-howdy, everyone!" The retired king walked in, holding a sleeping Flowey in a small pot in his hand.

"King Asgore!" Undyne shot up from her seat, and then sat back down in awe, sitting straighter than usual.

"Dreemurr." Toriel said, a blank expression on her face.

"Oh, hello there, T-Toriel…" He stuttered, and smiled, looking away from her.

She sighed, and looked around at everyone at the table.

"Did any of you here invite him? Or did you just show up here, smelling pie?" She looked up at Asgore again, who just looked down at Frisk, who was already at the table, a sort of happy, but guilty facial expression.

"Well, this one here called me, and convinced me to come over. I thought… I thought you had forgiven me." Asgore sighed loudly, sitting down at the far end of the table, away from his ex-wife. "I guess I was mistaken."

She sighed again, and looked back at Frisk, who shrugged back. "My child, you are too kind sometimes."

Sans snorted, and Undyne scratched her arm, for some odd reason.

Everyone dug in, after the few moments of silence, and devoured the whole dish in only a few minutes.

"Man, Papyrus, you've gotten better! Nice job Toriel!" Undyne seemed proud of her apprentice for learning to actually make something edible.

"Yes, she is right, darling! It must've tasted exquisite!" Mettaton said, like he had just eaten some too.

Napstablook just nodded their head, and would've agreed too, but just didn't say anything. It wasn't like he could eat physical things anyways.

"U-Undyne is right! It d-did taste great! Better than l-last time!"

"I knew it wouldn't be long before my amazing cooking talent would pay off! Nothing can get past the great Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh!" He was blushing somehow, but no one questioned it, and Sans seemed to be grinning more than usual.

"I always knew you could do it in thyme, bro." His brother scolded him again, as Toriel went out to grab a knife to cut her homemade pie.

She cut it carefully, and she was right, there was enough for everyone who could eat, to get a good sized slice.

Everyone thanked her for the meal, and sat down and ate their slices slowly, savoring the sweet taste of her pie.

They all finished soon enough though, full, but happy.

Undyne and Alphys left first, claiming they had some sort of Japanese clock to build.

Mettaton and Napsta left soon after, thanking everyone for inviting the two of them over.

Sans fell asleep on the couch, and Papyrus told everyone he would leave them alone.

Frisk stayed put, and tried to make simple conversation, succeeding as they slowly let the two of them talk amongst themselves.

Hopefully Toriel would at least forgive the poor guy, as they left the room to go check on Flowey, who was assumed to be still sleeping.

He still was for some reason, and was quietly breathing in and out.

They gently patted him, and left the room, with the lights turned off behind them.


End file.
